Yo no soy una Black
by beth potter
Summary: Nadie sabia de su existencia ni siquiera el mismo Sirius. Que pasaría si hubiera otra niñla que nacio el mismo mes que harry pero nadie le dio importancia. Acaso es que se equivocaron y es ella quien debio ser asesinada. Pesimo sumary
1. soy Black o White

Londres

(En un bello hogar a las afueras de Londres estaba naciendo una pequeña criatura de cabello negro como la noche y ojos grises, esta niña pertenecía a la familia de los White, una familia poderosa tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle).

Mírala Vela mírala, es una preciosa y saludable bebe, es tan hermosa como tú.

Isabela White era una mujer de unos 23 años de edad era hermosa y muy respetable, gran amiga de Lily y James Potter, tuvo un romance con Sirius Black del cual el fruto es su actual hija la cual poseía su cabello y los ojos de su padre. Un padre que no sabía de su existencia.

Déjame verla por favor- Pidió a su hermano Nicolás White, un poco mayor que ella se había hecho cargo de los negocios familiares con tan solo 16 años de edad despues de la repentina muerte de sus padres a manos de los mortifagos, el quería mucho a su hermana y sabía que su sobrina era hija de Sirius Black con el cual nunca tuvo una relación cordial debido a que Sirius nunca confió plenamente en ellos acusándolos de mortifagos varias veces.

Despues del parto Isabela tuvo ciertas dificultades debido a una enfermedad del corazón que gracias a la magia pudo ser controlada a tiempo.

Me alegro que estés ya recuperada hermanita. Dijo Nick.

Que tal esta la niña Vela, bien porque la pregunta contesto Isabela.

Y a que se debe que me hayas hecho madrugar.

Sin hacer caso a su hermana Nick le pregunta a Vela Cual iba a ser el nombre de la niña.

Aun no se pero creo que se va a llamar Isabela igual que yo, si mi hija se va a llamar Isabela White.

No mi querida hermana Tu hija se va a llamar ISABELA BLACK.

Creí dejar eso bien claro dijo vela a su hermano, ame mucho a Sirius pero el creyo más en la palabra de Petigrew que en la mía, justo cuando yo le hiba a dar la noticia del bebe. Prefirió creer que yo era una mortifaga y no me dejo explicarle.

Vela por favor ya de nada sirve que te lamentes porque el no te creyó.

Es que entiende Nicolas eso me duele y por favor no quiero hablar mas sobre el asunto ella será mi hija solo mía.

Vela no crees que será muy extraño la aparición de la niña de un momento a otro y se que Sirius es retrasado pero tanto tampoco creo que tanto será mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea de que el se entere.

O tal vez…. No mejor olvídalo

Que que piensa hacer Nick.

No creo que te agrade la idea Vela. Que es lo que quieres proponerme Nick

Hacer que esa niña sea una White legitima es decir hacer que esa niña sea mi hija.

NOOO jamás esa niña es mi hija ella es mi niña Nick

Entiende Vela es la manera de proteger a tu hija, de que se entere Sirius porque recuerda que yo tuve una hija que falleció en el momento del nacimiento junto a su madre asi que podemos hacerla pasar como ella además también podemos protegerla de El que no debe ser nombrado porque según la profecía el bebe que derrotara al Señor Tenebroso nacerá en finales de Julio y La pequeña Vela nació el 27 de julio y si Voldemort se entera querrá matarla.

Al igual que quiere hacerlo con el hijo de James y Lily, así que entra en razón y para protegerla de Sirius hagamos que tu hija sea mi hija además no te pido que dejes de verla solo será hasta que este a salvo y tu la cuidaras y todo como su madre porque no pienso ocultarle a la pequeña la verdad.

Esta bien dijo Vela en un murmullo audible tan solo para su hermano. Entonces ahora si tu hija es una White dijo Nicolás y con eso se dio a conocer la existencia de la niña, Todos estuvieron maravillados con la pequeña Vela. Pero al igual que los Potter los White también tuvieron que esconderse porque el Señor tenebroso no descarto a la pequeña como alguien que pueda arruinar su maravilloso futuro.

1 año despues:

No por favor no mates a la pequeña vela por favor- así se encontaba Isabela suplicando por la vida de su hija a Bellatrix Lestrange quien despues de aplicarle un Crucios se dirigía a la bebe. El señor tenebroso le mando a casa de los White el 31 de octubre cuando el se dirigía casa de los Potter, aunque no le dio mucha importancia a la pequeña en un principio según el era mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que mando a Bella a matar a la pequeña.

Aquella noche no se encontaba en la casa nadie más que madre e hija ya que Nicolas se había ido a una junto muggle a pesar de lo preocupado que estuviera por su hermana y sobrina. Y Alfred el sirviente en el que más confiaban los White se había tomado la noche libre por petición de la misma Vela. Con la Guardia baja Bellatrix había entrado en la casa y cuando se había dispuesto a matar a la pequeña su madre había entrado e impedido que cumpliera su trabajo. Mas cuando se disponían a huir bella lanzo un crucios y las detuvo. Bella era una mujer fría asi que cuando se decidio a lanzarle el hechizo imperdonable a la bebe con sus ultima fuerzas Isabela White se puso en medio e impidió que el hechizo llegara a su hija, aquel impacto la dejo inconciente junto cuando su hermano llego y por lo mismo Bella huyo.


	2. vamos a Hogwart

Tal vez no murió pero si perdió la razón- Es lo que le dijo Nick a Alfred.

No reconoce ni a su propia hija. Es como si hubiera muerto en vida y todo porque por un maniático que creyó que vela podía ser quien lo destruiría, no le basto que los Potter si no que también quiso matar a mi sobrina.

De repente se escuchó el llanto de una pequeña por lo que Nick dejo de hablar. Entonces Alfred se dirigía a la puerta cuando Nicolás lo detuvo y dijo (Tranquilo Yo voy por mi hija) y así fue como de verdad Nick hizo crecer a Vela como su hija e hizo pasar a su hermana como su tía una tía que había dado su vida ( Porque al hacerse loca murió en vida) por ella.

Cuando Nick se entero de la muerte de los Potter y el encarcelamiento de Sirius se Apeno mucho ya que al menos Lily y James fueron grandes amigos de él, Debido a esa amistad es que decidió cuidar a Harry no directamente pero si cuidarlo.

Es por eso que durante la estadía del niño en Privet Drive el se mudó junto a su hija a aquella calle para ser exactos al número 5.

Al ser importante tanto en el mundo Muggle como mágico la escusa perfecta fue buscar tranquilidad o eso era lo que dijo a sus vecinos los Durley, que no tenían ni la más minima idea de quien era.

Así fueron pasando loas años y Harry y Vela fueron creciendo y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, Pero a diferencia de Harry Vela sabía que era hija de un brujo y también sabía quien era Harry pero de todas manera nunca se los dijo. A Vela Dudley no le caía nada bien por lo mucho que maltrataba a Harry así que cuando podía le hacia bromas nada amigables al hijo de los Durley.

Cuando Harry cumplió 9 años los White se mudaron y por lo tanto Harry se quedó sin su mejor amiga una amiga que le prometio que se iban a volver a ver algún día.

Y ese dia llego cuando Harry se subió al and expreso de Hogwarts en donde volvió a verla. No había cambiado mucho asi que se hizo fácil reconocerla, pero lo que si no entendia era que ella también era una bruja.

Cuando vela lo vio se acerco a él y le explico todo desde que ella se había enterado de su existencia mágica, también le regaño por no contestar sus cartas a lo que Harry dijo que nunca recibió ninguna.

Tan metidos estaban en su charlas enterándose de la vida del otro que apenas notaron cuando un niño pellirrojo entro en el compartimiento. Aquel niño se presentó como Ronald Weasley o Ron Weasley y se hizo amigo de ambos claro que se sorprendio cuando se entero de quienes eran porque aunque Vela había estado más enterada sobre el mundo mágico su papá nunca le explico que ella también había sido casi asesinado por Voldemort solo le dijo que Bellatriz Lestrange intento matarla pero nole dijo por oredenes de quien. Cuando el carrito de golosina paso los niños compraron muchas y le brindaron gran cantidad a Ron, mientra Harry era instruido por Vela y Ron sobre el mundo mágico apareció una niña que se presento como Hermione Granger la cual les pareció mandona a ambos varones pero que le cayo muy bien a Vela. Despues de bajarse del expreso fueron guiados por Hagrid al castillo en donde tuvieron una pequeña pelea con Draco Malfoy quien intento sorprender de cierta manera a Harry y Vela y apartarlos de Ron, algo que ni vela ni Harry lo tomaron bien y como Vela no era muy diplomático tuvo que controlarse mucho para no insultar a Malfoy.


End file.
